


Gift Drabble  2

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Havoc had noticed Roy staring, he hadn't made any mention, though the awful part of Roy's brain kept pointing out that Havoc was too occupied with his present condition to notice much of anything around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Drabble  2

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://seaweed-fma.livejournal.com/profile)[**seaweed_fma**](http://seaweed-fma.livejournal.com/) during the 2011 Halloween exchange at [](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmagiftexchange**](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/) , now edited and safer for consumption.

Roy knew he was a pervert, but somehow he still managed to surprise himself with his own depravity.

Havoc lay still in the bed adjacent to his own, quietly staring off into the middle distance while grinding his teeth. Roy had just caught himself admiring the muscles of his cheek, the way they clenched and dimpled when Havoc dragged his bottom jaw back. Not an hour before, Roy had caught himself intensely watching the morning sun reflect off of the fine hairs poking through the open "V" of Havoc's gown and the thick growth of blonde stubble already covering his face. If Havoc had noticed Roy staring, he hadn't made any mention, though the awful part of Roy's brain kept pointing out that Havoc was too occupied with his present condition to notice much of anything around him. While this was likely true, Roy didn't really want to take advantage of the man's distraction for gathering reference material for his own mental debauchery.

Havoc bit down hard and snorted forcefully, his brows drawing tight down as he glared at the closed window with crisp blue eyes - they seemed brighter than usual suddenly. They'd both been up most of the night, though: Havoc sighing and grinding his teeth quietly while Roy tossed and turned and squished his pillow mercilessly. It was probably the fact they were a bit bloodshot, he decided.

Havoc stared harder at the window, and Roy took a breath to ask him if he wanted the window opened, but he bit his tongue and said nothing, simply watching his subordinate lay in a raised bed while trying to cope with the reality he'd just been handed.

_Brain, you should_ not _be eye-fucking a member of your own team - especially when he's just had his feet taken out from under him._

That did not stop Roy from noticing the flex of Havoc's forearm as he balled his sheets and shut eyes against the sunlight. _Damn._


End file.
